


Together We Fly!

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animals, Banter, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teasing, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Having a huge wyvern buddy who snarled at anyone aside from himself used to be a very good thing, as far as Claude was concerned.Key words: used to be.A.K.A. Claude is mildly afraid of what's going to happen when Lysithea encounters his wyvern, but is pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	Together We Fly!

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=2183752).

Having a huge wyvern buddy who snarled at anyone aside from himself used to be a very good thing, as far as Claude was concerned.

Leyla scared off people who wanted to bully him and forced him to learn all the ropes of wyvern husbandry from Nader instead of letting servants take care of it like most royalty-- the latter of which was infinitely useful in the middle of a war with scarce help and supplies.

The former, however...

"Hey, I'm just trying to feed ya-- ARGH!!!"

"Claaaaaude!! Your wyvern messed up my hair again!!!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to paint you-- EEP!!!"

...was causing some problems, now that the people around him, amazingly, didn't want to bully or kill him.

He thought it would get better once Leyla spent more time with all the other people in the army, but nope. Several months in, she still snarled at not just anyone other than himself and Nader, she also did the same damn thing to other animals. Even Marianne, whose animal-whispering abilities he hoped would work on Leyla, stepped out of the stables looking disheveled within five minutes and simply shook her head. 

Claude seriously debated whether it was possible for an animal to have antisocial personality issues. 

Of course he still loved Leyla, because she was his oldest (and for a long time, only) friend, but gods damn.

At least Lysithea wouldn't come anywhere near the flying mount stables, since she was usually on feet or a regular horse.

(And he didn't think that because he was especially worried for Lysithea more than any of his other friends, it was because he was worried for...Leyla. Yeah. Lysithea blasting Leyla with dark magic because she was spooked would be bad. That was all.)

\---  
\---

Then Teach figured out what the Almyrans had centuries ago-- namely, that putting everyone on flying mounts and having them speed across the battlefield is a great way to overwhelm your enemies.

Teach also assigned him to help Lysithea with flying lessons by the means of riding on a mount together, for some reason, and now he was faced with a dilemma: try to get on a pegasus and drop to a certain death mid-air, or risk his pale friends killing each other in a clash of teeth and magic.

He technically could get on another wyvern, but Leyla got jealous when he did that and required a lot of expensive meat to coax back. Judith, Lorenz, and Teach would most certainly not be happy if he blew half the month's budget on that.

It's almost like having a clingy lover, he thought, looking at Lysithea-- not because he imagined her being a clingy (and adorable) lover to him or anything, but because she was in his line of sight.

"Shall we begin?"

"Sure," he replied, as nonchalantly as possible, then glanced at the pegasi section of the stables. "And I know Teach told us to ride together for the first few times, but since riding a horse and pegasus isn't that different, how about we ride on our own mounts right away?"

"...If you say so."

Did Lysithea look disappointed, or was that just his imagination?

She began walking towards the pegasi section--

"Oh, you're Claude's mount, aren't you."

\--then paused at the very end of the wyvern section, where Leyla had her very own (and very large) stall.

The same stall she was now sticking her snout out of, to sniff Lysithea.

Claude shot across the stable.

"Leyla, back!! Down, girl, down!!"

"Claude--"

"Stay!!! Stay right th--"

"Claude, be quiet for a moment!"

He skidded to a halt right next to the stall, and saw Leyla...

...nuzzling Lysithea's cheek?

"What...is this, exactly?" Lysithea asked, looking rather flustered, but not turning away.

Claude blinked and rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he was seeing things correctly. 

Yep, that was his notoriously fickle wyvern, rubbing against his...friend and valuable ally and, maybe the object of his affections', face.

"Huh," he cleared his throat. "I think she likes you."

"I see," Lysithea looked forward and tentatively put the tips of her fingers on Leyla's snout. "Do you mind?"

"Well, she does seem to trust you, but better to be careful than sorry," he replied, still keeping a cautious eye on Leyla's teeth as Lysithea stroked her.

Lysithea rolled her eyes while Leyla also huffed. "I was asking her, Claude, not you."

"Yes, ma'ams, I'll just be over here being a third wheel while you two bond," he joked.

At any rate, the petting continued, with no signs of snarling and/or mauling on Leyla's part. She even began purring once Lysithea began scratching under her chin-- a reaction not even Nader (who was closest to Leyla after himself) got very often.

Several moments later, Leyla opened her mouth, not to bite, but to give a big lick across Lysithea's face.

"Ah!"

"Aw, she gave you a kiss!" he teased. "Or maybe she's trying to eat you. Could be either one."

"Very funny, Claude," Lysithea replied, sounding unimpressed, then paused. "...Do you have any treats for her?"

He chuckled and took out the treat pouch from his pocket. "I was just kidding, she won't actually eat you-- but here."

Lysithea scoffed at the first half, then opened the pouch to shake several pieces onto her palm.

"...These look like cat treats?"

"Wyverns do act a lot like big scaly cats, don't they."

"I suppose I'll take your word for it, since you're the expert on wyvern behavior," she said, then carefully placed her hand at the tip of Leyla's snout. "Here, eat up."

After an experimental sniff, Leyla happily ate the pieces right out of Lysithea's palms, licked the surface clean, and stared expectantly alongside content purrs.

"Looks like she wants more," he grinned. "She's making the same face you do after eating cake~"

"It's difficult to have a guy like that as your rider, isn't it," Lysithea sighed, tickling Leyla's snout.

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

Lysithea ignored him, taking out more treats to feed. "There, there, good girl."

\---

In the end, they spent about half an hour feeding and talking to Leyla instead of getting on with the flying lessons line they were supposed to.

"I-I'll go get the pegasus, see you outside," Lysithea stuttered, apparently embarassed at the fact she got so distracted.

"Yeah, sure, see y--"

Claude paused, then grabbed Lysithea's arm right as she turned away to pull her back.

"What are you doing?!" she yelped, face noticeably red.

He shrugged and unlocked the door to the stall with his other hand.

"Now that I think about it, Teach was right. We should fly together."

Lysithea didn't protest, and neither did Leyla.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
